Gilded Rain
by VictorianSplendor14
Summary: Sirius's relationship with a girl in the Order no one knew about. Everyone's just out of Hogwarts. All about seventeen. Ariella is Sirius's girl. She's a spy for the Order as a Death Eater. Sirius drops in while she's at the Black house...Lemony goodness


Gilded Rain

Chapter One :)

I drew the black and red gilded curtains over the windows which separated me from the pouring rain beyond them. Now she couldn't find me. She was now stranded out there in the rain without a clue where I was. None of the Death Eaters, even Bellatrix, knew that I was part of the Order. Of all the rooms in the Black house, I think I would have to say that I find Sirius's the most comfortable. The rest are torn up to pieces, wallpaper is scarce and the mattresses (what was left of them) were infested with all sorts of unwanted insects and the likes. The bones of winged bats on a mobile that had been so carefully assembled flapped and swayed in a wind whose source I could not fathom. Cautiously, sat up from the bed and scrutinized the room carefully. I did not want to take the risk of opening the curtains for merely a second for fear Bellatrix may see me. If she did she may never leave. Though if it is indeed coming from the window, I may have to close it. There are enough disagreeable things in this house, and I need not inadvertently invite more. My heart racing, I quietly I rose from the bed. Careful not to make any noise when I walked across the creaky floorboards, I reached out a hand to the red embellished curtain, ever so slowly opening it. I dared to peek around it and saw no one lingering out in the rain drenched streets staring up at the Black house waiting for someone to emerge from it. I drew a sigh of relief and shut the open window. I heard something stir in the ebony wardrobe. Kreature. I swung the door open furiously.

"Spying, are we, Kreature?" I snarled.

"Kreature has been watching," The house elf sneered.

"Have you seen Sirius?" I interrogated.

Kreature scratched his head thoughtfully.

"_Kreature_," I warned.

"Kreature doesn't know," he answered matter-of-factly. "Kreature has not seen Master for a week now."

I gulped. "When last _did_ you see him?"

Again, the house elf scratched at his temple. "Just last Wednesday, Kreature saw Master in his room. He was looking for something. And Kreature asked what it was but he said he could not say," he explained as a disturbing look of terror flashed in his eyes for a second.

I gathered my wits. "And this thing he was searching for, do you not know if he found it?"

Kreature gulped nervously. "The day after Wednesday Kreature asked Master that very question, and Master did not answer me. He left without explanation in the night when no one knew. And Kreature tried to find him, but no matter how long or how hard Kreature looked, he couldn't find him."

Just then I heard a bang echo from the parlour. Kreature hurriedly apparated down, and I was left to take the stairs.

I hurried down to the parlour which was now strewn with ash. A sign that someone had used flu powder to get here.

Standing straight, but casually in the room, coat completely smothered in ash, brilliant, raven-black hair, was Sirius.

I threw my arms around him, regardless of the ashes.

"I can see I have been missed," he said. "Ariella , you're squeezing the air out of me, you're hugging me so tightly."

"Good. Anything to make you not go out and about without so much as an explanation." I gasped. Still making sure to hold him fast to me. Finally I released him, but this was soon overtaken by him once again embracing me, and this time kissing me. His mouth tasted sour, but sweet at the same time. Or maybe it was always sour, but it was sweet only to me. Whatever it was, it did not matter. He was back, and that was all I needed.

I gave his jacket to Kreature to be washed.

Though this clothes were still ashen, he fell back onto the seteé as though he didn't care. He probably didn't.

"So, what are you doing here, Em?"

"Looking for you, of course," I lied.

"Ah," he said, a knowing smile playing at his lips. "I suppose that is why you've locked all the windows and sealed the doors with protection charms. Yes, that really says you were anticipating my return."

I gulped.

"What _really_ were you doing?" He pressed, raising on eyebrow curiously, but also a faint smile about his mouth. That look made my heart leap. It always meant - and maybe this is just me being superstitious, but no matter - that there would be more than just kissing later tonight.

"It's Bellatrix," I finally said. "She's looking for me."

He sat up, alarmed. "Are there any other Death Eaters looking for you?"

"Not that I know of," I replied. I did so hope that there were no others looking for me. "Bellatrix is the kind of Death Eater who likes to have victories on her own. She would not take the risk of having someone else look for me, and succeed, and not her."

"That sounds like her," he muttered. "I'm so sorry, Em. It was my fault. It was me who suggested you become a Death Eater Spy for the Order. I should've listened to Remus..."

"It's alright. It's not likely she'll find me here. Not with all the charms and enchantments. She'll not make it any further than the front gate." I said, smiling to try to lighten the mood. It did. There was the look again. Only this time it hinted something else. It would happen sooner. He couldn't wait, and I daresay, neither could I. Yes, we were just out of our seventh year at Hogwarts, but that was enough for us. I was seventeen, and Sirius was almost eighteen. We vowed that we wouldn't go any further than a few extra steamy make outs on a bed until we were out. This is the first time I have seen him since the day after we graduated. And I knew what that look meant. We had waited long enough. And both he and I knew that we were ready.

It was as if he had read my mind. The seductive look I always loved still on his face, he swooped me up in his arms, and we apparated into his room. Everything after that went as fast as we had apparated.

He kissed me ravishingly as he swiftly pulled my shirt over my head. I had already succeeded in shedding his. Though I knew for a fact by their faces that Remus and James were pale, Sirius was tan. His back was strong, and I used that to pull him closer to me. He tangled his fingers in my hair, and I did the same in response. Out of thrill, I hastily slipped my tongue into his mouth, and he groaned in response. And it was then, my tongue winding around his, that he maneuvered us over to his bed. He lay me down carefully, amidst from all the heaviness. I began to make an effort to remove his pants. I fumbled hastily with the zipper, which had gotten stuck on a wayward piece of string from his jeans, the bloody thing. I was so frustrated, I yanked repeatedly on the zipper vexingly, and Sirius laughed quietly into my mouth. Finally, the zipper gave way, and he was mine.

They were off like that, and amidst from all the kissing and touching in an exotic tangle of tongues and fingers and limbs, I could feel his fingers trying to locate the elastic of my panties. I smiled against his lips, and took his hand in mine to guide it to its destination. He smiled in return, and pulled them.

We were free. Skin against skin, and feeling new parts of each other. Not the most intimate yet, but making new explorations we wouldn't have dared to make if we were to even try to fulfill our vow. His tongue flicked against my neck like a snake. Then, I realized. What were we doing? Why were we going this far and stopping, though we were still moving. We were stuck at one stage. As we were at Hogwarts. Steamy kissing and touching. Clothes still on. Now we were at extremely steamy kissing and touching. Clothes completely shed. Why were we stopping now, when there was one stage left, _one _stage until we were truly free.

To hint at my need, I lightly nudged him in the most intimate of places with my knee. He groaned in response into my mouth.

He understood. His knee pushed my legs apart, and then he was inside me. I flinched at the searing pain at first, but it went away quickly. It was happening. We were free. I arched my back against him, just to be closer and feel him closer. He thrusted into me and I really felt like making really obnoxious noises but they only came out as ravishing sighs and moans into his mouth which only made him kiss me all the more heavier. I could feel myself climaxing and almost immediately in response, he did the same. No doubt my lips would be bruised after this. If it ever ended.

Finally, I heard him utter the most beautiful words. Though there were only three, I had not heard him say them like this before.

"I love you."

For probably the thousandth time I smiled against his lips. "And _I_ love you, Sirius." _Sirius._ His name was sugar on my tongue. I wanted to utter it again. Over, and over.

"_Sirius"_

And un-according to plan he whispered my name in return, "_Ariella "_

I felt my stomach do a somersault. _"Sirius"_

Suddenly there was an enormous crashing sound from the parlour. Someone had arrived from the flu powder again.

Sirius was still inside me, and his eyes locked with mine. We both knew that we definitely had to stop now, lest we be found like this. Yet we both knew that neither of us wanted to stop.

He pulled out of me with a sort of vibe of regret hanging about him.

I heard a familiar voice coming from the parlour. "Sirius? Ariella? Are you two here?"

"That'll be James," said Sirius as he swiftly tried to pull on his pants. He was having a hard time and started jumping up and down, and as you can imagine, the floor boards did not agree with this and started creaking in retort. "Damn these bloody trousers!"

"Sirius, what are the two of you doing up there? Being a bit loud, aren't we?" Said James from below, and then followed a laugh from Remus and Lily.

"Oh, do hurry up!" I urged.

"You're the one who took them off! Technically that means you should be the one to put them back on again."

I laughed. "Ha. You know that's no good because they'd just end up in a heap on the floor again, and we don't want James and the lot to come up to _that_ situation now do we?"

At last they were on. "No, I suppose we wouldn't."


End file.
